The embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a three dimensional semiconductor memory device including memory cells arranged in three dimensions.
Memory devices including nonvolatile memory devices that are widely used have heretofore been of the planar (2-dimensional) type. Memory devices that have memory cells structured in 3-dimensions (e.g., memory cells that have adjacent cells horizontally in two axes plus vertically) would have higher capacity. A 3D memory fabrication process is a punch-and-plug, which includes a process of penetrating plural layers sequentially formed on a substrate.